Sanju Johanne
Sanju, the first human cyborg, has had a hard time accepting the status of her body ever since she was younger. Still, she's a science whiz, and slowly her time on the Venture is helping her accept herself. Early Life Sanju's parents divorced when she was 10, but she chose to stay in India with her mother. Her father was a Starfleet Academy Professor of science, which influenced her own career decisions. She was a very gifted girl intelligence-wise, and although somewhat reserved was perfectly normal and on track in her life. Her plans were interrupted, however, when she was invovled in a horrible accident right before entering college to become a science professor. (Normal, not Starfleet.) It shattered almost her entire body, but by some sheer miracle of 23rd century science, medicine, and the tireless efforts of Artificial Life scientist Dr. Vitus Soong, she survived. The destroyed parts were replaced with cybernetics, making her essentially the first cyborg. (Not to be confused with Borg, of course.) She recovered, but was understandably emotionally scarred from having a body over 50% mechanical, and her self-esteem was as destroyed as her previous life. After a year of recovery, the occasional follow-up surgery and learning to operate her new body, Sanju stopped hermiting and announced her decision not to go to the previously decided-upon college, but to enter Starfleet Academy. Although she got excellent, flawless grades, her social skills didn't improve, and in fact possibly worsened. Feeling alienated by her still quite-alien body, Sanju saw therapists and psychologists her entire four years, but was still withdrawn. As a science officer she was exceptionally brilliant, especially since while she worked she forgot to be so self-conscious. This led to being able to get a good job aboard a reliable vessel. When she heard about the Venture and its crew of Vulcans, especially T'Preea (well known in science circles), Sanju showed her first real initiative in years and pursued a spot as her Chief Science Officer. Previous Assignments One, will expound later. U.S.S. Venture Relationships T'Preea At first there was slight, restrained animosity from T'Preea, who wasn't completely convinced that Sanju was qualified enough to be Chief Science Officer. (After all, T'Preea had held that same position on her previous ship, and would have held it on the Venture if not for being Captain.) However, this is gradually resolved after Sanju proves herself to be well above competent. She considers T'Preea a mentor, and when they warm to one another, often asks her advice and shares particularly interesting results with her. Pierce As the Counselor aboard the Venture, Pierce saw and consulted with Sanju often during the beginning of her time serving. Their relationship is an odd one, but Sanju has nothing but respect and admiration for Pierce, and even though he's a hard egg otherwise, he's a good therapist and counselor. He helped Sanju get past a lot of her misgivings about others, settle some of her self-esteem issues, and generally forced her to find it within herself to accept her life as it is now. Vitus Soong Later Life Category:Characters Category:Star Trek: Venture Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Humans Category:Science Category:Earth